


Campfire

by writers will write (Liliywrites)



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Fluff, Non-binary Alex Danvers, The Beginning, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliywrites/pseuds/writers%20will%20write
Summary: One shot of how Alex and Maggie first met, with a twist.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Campfire

A bright light swung from place to place as whoever was in the woods was making their way out. Clumsily snapping twigs and crunching leaves with their heavy steps, whoever this was, was trying to make themselves known in the darkness surrounding the woods. 

Maggie sat by the dying wood of her campfire, poking at it with a stick as she grew more and more nervous as whoever this was approached. After all, she usually never came camping by herself, but she needed the getaway, so here she was constantly on high alert after dark. 

As the crunching steps grew louder and louder, Maggie remained frozen in her lawn chair, waiting. 

“Hello?” She tried. 

The person had finally emerged from the woods. Sweaty and out of breath. The other person replied shortly, revealing their face. They were stunning, Maggie noticed, even with their short, almost dark red hair plastered to their face. “Hey.”

Maggie grabbed a water from her cooler, handing it to the other person. “You alright? Are you lost?” She asked carefully. 

“Thank you. And no, no, I was on a hike.” They opened the water and chugged it. 

“Hiking, at nine forty-five at night?” 

“What can I say? I came out here to clear my head, thought I would go hiking and sat up there for a while to watch the sun go down.” They looked at their feet feeling kind of awkward in the moment, not knowing what to say to the beautiful stranger. “I’m um Alex, by the way, Alex Danvers.”

Maggie gave them a once over before deciding to trust her gut. “Maggie. You out here by yourself, Alex?”

“Yeah, just for a few days, at least.” Alex smiled at the woman in front of them. 

“Well,” Maggie paused, rethinking her question and coming to the same conclusion. “I was just about to restart my fire, care to join me for a beer?”

“You don’t even know me, I could be an axe murderer for all you know.” Alex shrugged but nodded despite themself. 

Maggie smiled. She didn’t know why but she already felt like she could trust this new person. “No, I don’t know you, you’re right, but I’d like to.”

“Alright, Maggie, I’ll take you up on the offer, but I need to know one thing first.”

“Sure.” She said skeptically. 

“What’s your last name? Gave you mine and it’s only fair.” 

Maggie snorted and held out her hand in introduction. “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division.” 

Alex took her hand and immediately never wanted to let go. “Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI. Also based in National City.”

Neither one of them was ready to let go of the others hand just yet. “Um, actually, the NC there was for North Carolina.” 

“Oh, shit, my bad then.” Alex felt themself slump down into the chair Maggie had directed them to. 

“I’m messing with you Danvers. It was a joke. I live in National City.” Maggie laughed lightheartedly.

“Oh.” Alex laughed nervously. “I was gonna say you’ve come a long way from North Carolina for a camping trip. Glad to know that if this all worked out, I’d be able to find you again.”

“Hmm, now you are starting to sound like that axe murderer.” Maggie smiled fondly.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” 

“So... Special Agent Alex Danvers FBI, What brings you out here, what’s got that head spinning so far that you had to get away from it all?” Maggie asked, popping open the beers and passing one to Alex. 

“Wow, jumping right in, I guess.”

“I mean, sorry, we don’t have to talk about it. Forget I said anything.” She said not quite meeting Alex’s eyes. 

“No, you’re fine. I don’t mind.” Alex blew out a breath, clearing their throat. “Um, I recently came out a while ago, my family was fine with it, happy even. But, uh, my sister, Kara, she just figured out that she was bi two weeks ago and she is currently going through the process of coming out to everyone. And, don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy for her, so proud of her but, I also just figured out that I’m non-binary. I never really felt like I fit the girl stereotype or any other aspect, honestly but I don’t feel like a guy either, you know? And now that I know, now that I’m okay with it myself, Kara’s still coming out and I don’t want her to feel like I’m taking the spotlight from her or whatever. And I definitely don’t want to deal with what my mom will have to say about it and- wait, wait, sorry. I didn’t mean to unload all that onto you and you definitely don’t want to hear all this while you are trying to relax on your mini vacation, I’m sorry, I just—“

“Alex. Breathe.” She got out of her chair and sat on the ground in front of Alex. “First off, if you don't mind my asking, what pronouns you want me to use for you.”

They smiled, happy to give the answer. “They/Them, you’re the first person to know.” 

“Well, I’m honored. And I did want to know, really. I asked. I’m proud of you for finding yourself and accepting yourself, it takes a lot. And if you don’t want to make your sister feel like you’re “taking the spotlight”, tell her. Talk to her. Sit down with her, maybe with her favorite food or something, and slowly come out to her again. I may not know her but, I highly doubt she is going to be angry with you for continuing to grow and better yourself. And if she does, you can send her my way.” Maggie said kindly, looking deeply into Alex’s eyes to get the message across. 

Alex chuckled to themself in the moment, knowing about Kara’s other worldly abilities but appreciating the gesture. 

Maggie didn’t say anything to that, only continuing with her point. “And as for your mom, parents aren’t always the best with certain things, especially big changes like these, but hopefully, if she’s not already fine with it, she’ll ease her way into it.”

“You don’t even know me.” Alex reiterated. Not believing that someone, besides Kara, that they have not even known for more then ten minutes, could be so kind, caring and helpful. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

The woman nodded, smiling softly in the dim light of the fire. “I didn’t need to. But anytime.”

“So NCPD, huh? What’s got you out here by yourself?” Alex wondered. 

“Story for another time, Danvers. Story for another time.” 

Deciding not to push, Alex rose from their pro-offered seat, settling on letting Maggie rest and enjoy the rest of her vacation. 

Grabbing their hand before they could walk any further away, Maggie spoke, “Stay a little longer?” Not wanting to lose her connection with this amazing person just yet. 

Alex smiled to themself, “sure.” They whispered. 

They talked about various other things over the next few hours, from favorite movies to least favorite day of the week, to enjoying each other’s silent company, with the stars surrounding them. The two learned what they could about the other before it was time to part ways.   
  


A week or so later Maggie got a text from Alex. 

AD: I told them. 

MS: Really, how’d they take it?

AD: Pft, better than me. 

MS: I’m so happy for you. I’m so proud of you. 

AD: Thank you. 

AD: So.. I was wondering if the “story for another time” was still on the table?

MS: Of course, you were, Danvers. Sure, I get off work in about an hour, wanna grab dinner?

AD: You gonna ride your bike over here, Sawyer? 

MS: They call us Dikes on Bikes for a reason, Danvers. 

AD: Yeah, yeah. Just get your ass over here soon. 

MS: See you in a bit. 

_And that’s where it all began_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think , and thanks for reading.


End file.
